Conventionally, it is known that trash cans are often lined with plastic bags in order keep the trash can itself from becoming soiled, and to serve as a convenient way to remove all of the disposed trash by removing the liner. It is therefore convenient to have a supply of liners available near the receptacle to quickly insert a replacement liner once a full liner is removed. Removal of a filled liner requires grasping the liner and pulling in an upward motion. If the liner is filled such that it is in contact with the receptacle a vacuum seal can be formed making the removal of the filled liner very difficult sometimes even resulting in the tearing of the liner. Not having bags (liners) near to the receptacle and the potential of a vacuum seal inconvenience the user.
Once a liner is retrieved from its storage location it must be unfolded and opened at the mouth such that trash may be deposited into the liner. Inserting the liner inside the trash receptacle often requires you to insert an arm into the liner to open the liner, push it into the receptacle, and finally secure the liner at the top of the receptacle so it does not fall into the receptacle as trash is dispensed into the liner. If the liner is not secured well at the top of the receptacle and falls into the receptacle, the individual must reach into the liner with trash already inside to retrieve the liner top and re-secure it to the receptacle. Having to secure a liner receptacle and retrieving it if it falls inside the receptacle is an inconvenience to the user.
Various means for providing access to liners are shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,386 B2 granted to Barrett et al. on Dec. 11, 2008, discloses a cartridge attached to the inside surface of a trash container for storing a plurality of liners. Barrett provides ready access to individual liners dispensed by removing a single liner from the cartridge. Barrett further provides convenient access to liners by placing the liners in a cartridge inside the receptacle. However, securing of the liner to the top of the receptacle must be performed manually. Absent a method which ensures reliable securing of the liner at the top of the receptacle it is still possible for the liner to fall into the receptacle. As a result, the user would have to reach into a liner already containing trash to re-secure the liner to the receptacle. Barrett does not eliminate the need for the user to unfold and open the liner nor provide a solution if the liner is filled such that a vacuum seal forms making the removal of the full liner difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,607 granted to Chin-Chiao Chou, Ping-Tung Hsien, Taiwan on Mar. 22, 1994, discloses a hollow casing which receives a rolled-up strip of garbage sacks and a clamping mechanism at the top of the receptacle to hold a liner in place. Chou provides ready access to the individual liners dispensed as a liner is removed and pulls an attached liner along with it to the top. However, the user must manually separate the top liner from the bottom liner which may be difficult as one hand must be used to hold the full possible heavy top liner while separating a transverse perforation connecting it to the bottom liner. This task may require pulling the bottom liner further out of the receptacle to separate the perforation thereby necessitating the user to manually re-insert the now separated bottom bag into the receptacle. As a result the liner following the bottom liner will have been pulled into the receptacle which would have to be bunched at the bottom of the receptacle reducing available space in the receptacle. Once a liner is aligned to the top of the receptacle a foot actuated clamping mechanism can be used to secure the liner to the top of the receptacle. However, the clamping mechanism requires that the liner be aligned properly between the receptacle and clamp to ensure liner is secured properly. Chou does not eliminate the need for the user to open the liner nor provide a solution if the liner is filled such at that a vacuum seal forms making the removal of the full liner difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0055933 A1 granted to Scott M. Jones on Mar. 8, 2012, discloses a mechanism to assist in the removal of a full liner from a receptacle. However, Jones does not provide ready access to individual liners, a mechanism for securing a liner to the top of the receptacle, a solution to avoiding a vacuum seal from a full liner or a solution for having to unfold and open a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,859 granted to Todd Stafford on Aug. 22, 2000, discloses a mechanism to storage compartment located at the bottom of a trash receptacle which contains a plurality of liners. Stafford provides ready access to individual liners dispensed by removing a single liner from the compartment. However, securing of the liner to the top of the receptacle must be performed manually. Absent a method which ensures reliable securing of the liner at the top of the receptacle it is still possible for the liner to fall into the receptacle. As a result, the user would have to reach into the liner already containing trash to re-secure the liner to the receptacle. Stafford does not eliminate the need for the user to open and unfold the liner nor provide a solution if the liner is filled such that a vacuum seal forms making the removal of the full liner difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,424 granted to Stephen G. Gola on May 13, 1997, discloses a trash container having a bottom panel attached to base portion that dispenses either a continuous strip of perforated liners or a box of individual bags. Gola provides ready access to the individual liners dispensed by removing a liner from the panel by unraveling a continuous roll or an individual liner from the panel and a remedy to avoid a vacuum seal from forming. However, when unraveling the roll the user is faced with either first removing the liner entirely to separate a perforated connection between each bag then stuff the lower bag back into the receptacle and manually open the bag to reinsert into the receptacle and secure at the top of the receptacle. As a result, stuffing the lower bag into the receptacle reduces the available space in the receptacle inconveniencing the user. When removing individual bags the user must also manually open the bag and reinsert it into the receptacle and manly secure at the top of the receptacle creating an inconvenience for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,511 granted to Kelly Kellams on Jan. 6, 1998 discloses a waste can with two chambers, one for holding a plurality of trash bags and a second to hold an opened trash bag to dispense trash. Kellams provides ready access to individual trash bags dispensed by removing the trash bag from a narrow channel which runs vertically from the bottom of the waste can to the top. However, when pulling a bag from the dispensing channel the user must first manually separate the perforated connection between bags then open and reinsert the bag into the receptacle ensuring it is secured at the top of the waste can. Kellams does not provide a solution to avoid a vacuum seal which could occur if the bag being dispensed is overfilled.
AU 2001100652 A4 granted to Peter Sarcasmo on Jan. 17, 2002 discloses A Bag Housing. Sarcasmo teaches a bag housing similar to that of the present invention in that it employs a cartridge containing a sequential series of waste bags, and is configured to deploy trash bags from within the waste can when a full waste bag is removed. However, Sarcasmo differs from the present invention in that the present invention employs a multi-point rail or interior track system configured to provide security and stability to the cartridge and waste bags contained within the receptacle, especially pertaining to when the waste bags are slid up from the bottom of the waste can or receptacle along the vertical rail or track. Additionally, the present invention employs a different method of retaining the waste bags within the receptacle when in the open position by providing a T-bar tab and nook configured to allow the waste bag to flex and move slightly, while ensuring that the opening of the waste bag remains securely at the top of the receptacle.